Frank West vs Cammy White
Frank West vs Cammy White is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 6! Dead Rising vs Street Fighter! If Frank scored a cheeky photo of Cammy, would the final snap be of a camera, or of his neck? Fight Location: Willamette Mall (Dead Rising) '' Cammy wandered around the mall; there was silence all around the area. She paused, checking what was inside the nearby store. She leaned in, looking around. "Hello?" she called out softly. Meanwhile, something advanced behind her, catching a sight to behold. As Cammy leaned in to the store, Frank smiled to himself. He knew he probably shouldn't, but... The camera then flashed brightly as scored a photo: earning the Erotica points for the snapshot. "Fantastic." he said to himself, before looking over the camera. Just as Cammy decided to retaliate with a Spiral Arrow... '''FIGHT! ' (Rival King Boo) Frank was immediately launched backwards, hitting back first against the wall. He grunted in pain, before being wiped out at the knee by a swift kick by Cammy. The English combatant then pulled him by the camera and uppercut him into the air, delivering a Spike Cannon technique, stunning him. Cammy landed a few feet away, and as she went to run back at him, Frank threw a propane tank at her, bonking her on the skull. That slowed her down enough to let Frank blast her with a lariat. Cammy landed on her feet and went to immediately launch a pressing attack. "Spiral Arrow." she called, as Frank stuck out his arms to block. He grabbed her feet and then adjusted his grip on her, delivering a German Suplex and dropping her right on her shoulders. Cammy struggled to her feet, taking a leaping kick to the head and stumbling through the pile of boxes. Cammy landed on all fours, springing herself up and trying to snatch Frank and snap his arm, but the photo journalist pulled back. "Batter up!" he declared, whacking her in the ribs with the bat. Cammy landed arse first against the wall, seriously knocking the wind out of her, and Frank took a moment to taunt, before looking for an encore of home runs. Cammy quickly Spike Cannoned him, surprising him and making him drop his weapons. She then followed with Spiral Arrow, kicking the crap out of Frank several times before muscling him through the door. She delivered a clubbing punch, sending teeth flying and followed with a snatch of the camera. Frank protested, booting her on her arse as the camera went high into the air. Frank went to catch it, but Cammy shot past him with Spiral Arrow, breaking the camera. "Dammit!" Frank berated, delivering a running bulldog, planting Cammy face first on the ground. He then picked her up over his shoulders, looking to deliver a Military Press over the bannister, but Cammy wriggled free. "Not this time." she vowed, sliding down his back - keeping a grip of his arm. With a twist, the arm snapped out of its socket, rendering it useless. With his spare hand, Frank swung with a 2x4 piece, breaking it on Cammy's shoulder. But the English soldier firmed it, and drop kicked him, knocking him back first against the nearby pillar. As Frank rebounded with a one handed lariat, Cammy ducked and immediately locked her arms around his neck. Wow. That took a violent twist... 'CRUNCH! ' 'KO! ' Conclusion The winner of this match: Cammy White!Category:Peep4Life Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:Capcom themed battle Category:'Video Games' themed battles Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Battle of the Genders themed Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Strength themed battles Category:Completed Battles